


[Podfic] Faux Paw

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, magnus is a weenie. please give him a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofFaux Paw, written by robinauts.Author's Summary:Taako has a secret relationship. Kravitz has a beloved pomeranian.Magnus has a really really really good morning. Like, a GREAT morning.





	[Podfic] Faux Paw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faux Paw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827888) by [robinauts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinauts/pseuds/robinauts). 



  


**Length:** 17:40

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+Faux+Paw.mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (8.3 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/otleyh87riz63qe/%5BThe%20Adventure%20Zone%5D%20Faux%20Paw.mp3)  
[M4B (7.3 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uoh9bin3h3bzdg3/%5BThe%20Adventure%20Zone%5D%20Faux%20Paw.m4b)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (8.3 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+Faux+Paw.mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (7.3 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BThe+Adventure+Zone%5D+Faux+Paw.m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/166891975431/podfic-faux-paw-revolutionaryjo-the).

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to be my reading for Podfication 2017 Live Performances but one thing lead to another and that didn't work out as originally planned, but it's such a delight I can't _not_ share it! I had such fun reading it. I also have never related to Magnus Burnsides more in my life.
> 
> ETA: Whoop and it's just come to my attention that I've mis-credited the music in the audio which is in fact No Dogs on the _Beach_ , FYI.


End file.
